


Madame Blue

by Coldrainbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Drama, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Pain, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: Your life was perfect, you were an avenger, dating Captain America. The team was in his gold era, winning all the battles that come their way. The people loved you. You didn't know that was going to change in one night.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Violent crime scene

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💕

Your life was perfect, you were an avenger, dating Captain America. The team was in his gold era, winning all the battles that come their way. The people loved you. 

You joined the team after helping Steve take down SHIELD aka HYDRA. You fell in love with him and Steve with you. It was love at first sight. 

The team had a mission that night. Vision and Wanda were on vacation, Thor in space, Clint was spending time with his family, Sam and Bucky on undercover in Mexico so the only available were Bruce, Tony, Nat, Steve and you. The mission was simple so Steve insisted you stay at home.

“Before I go, will you give me a dance?” He asked you, extending his hand and you took it. A slow song started playing. Steve’s hands in your waist and yours in his neck. You could spend the rest of your life like this. You were so happy but Tony interrupted.

“Get a room please” He said rolling his eyes. Steve leaned a kiss on your forehead and started walking to the elevator with Tony.

“Don’t die, please” you told him.

“I won't” he replied as the elevator doors closed.

You headed to the room you and Steve shared. He was going to be here early in the morning so you were going to spend a cold long night alone. It was a part of the job, but you would never get used to. You got into the bed and hugged that stupid Captain America teddy bear that he gave you as a joke, but you spend the nights alone with. 

You woke up when you heard footsteps. Steve was finally home. Your bedroom’s door opened and you sat on the bed. The light from the hall blinded you but when your sight got used you realized it wasn't Steve.

Five men entered pointing guns at you. You tried to fight them but one of them shot your ribs and you fell to the ground.

* * *

The mission was a trap. The team arrived at the tower frustrated. Steve went up to see you, but you weren't there. The door lock had been violently opened. He stepped in and froze when he saw the blood on the floor. He started calling your name as he checked the bathroom. Tony came to the room.

“What is it?... Oh god… F.R.I.D.A.Y what happened?” He asked but the A.I. didn’t answer. 

Steve searched the entire tower looking for you. Every little inch of the building but he only found a note with the symbol of an octopus.

“Hail HYDRA”.


	2. New mission

You opened your eyes to find yourself in a cold cell, alone. The bullet hole in your chest was covered with a bandage but still hurting like hell. You got up from the cold floor and searched for an exit but there wasn't any. You heard someone approaching. A man opened the door of your cell, you punched him in the face knocking him out. You grabbed his gun and ran through a long hall. You were a few feets from a door when you felt a prick in the neck.

You were in the cell again, but not alone. Six men were standing close to you. You were tied to a chair. They were talking in a language that you didn't speak but you recognise. Russian. You realized you were on a H.Y.D.R.A base. 

“The lady is awake” a man entered saying with a russian accent. He was tall, in his 40s but you didn't know him. He wasn’t in S.H.I.E.L.Ds files. “We need a few answers from you Miss Y/N”.

The first week they asked questions and you told them the same.

“Fuck you” you replied. The man laughed and slapped your face.

“I don’t have much patience today so we are going to advance to phase two. We know you are an avenger and very close to the great Captain America. We also know that it's a matter of time until they found this base. We can only hurt them with our weapons but you Y/N… You will help us to rip them apart.”

The second week they showed you fake videos of them fighting as a motivation for you to talk. You were trained by SHIELD and you knew how to survive this. Steve also told you a lot. Back in his days of war he had been sent to collect some info and learned many techniques that HYDRA used, this one was one of them.

The third week you felt something cold in your face. Metal. Your head was hurting. You screamed but no one came to help you. You tried to resist it but your memories were being taken from you. The memories with the team. Your only family. Steve. The mission. 

“Madame, your mission is to kill the Avengers” The man said and you nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 💕


	3. Frozen moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💕

“It’s been weeks and the only thing we know is that they have her” Steve said “We are the Avengers, how we are supposed to protect the goddamned world if we can’t protect our own”.

“Part of the team is on their way. We are doing our best Steve.” Tony tried to calm him down.

“Is not enough!” Steve shouted.

“We are going to find her, but you need to take a break. You haven't slept in days” Nat said.

Steve listened and went to his room. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew the things they had done to Bucky and the fact that they were doing the same things to you didnt let him sleep. He didn't even know if you were still alive. He turned to the bedside table and saw the picture of the two of you. 

* * *

It was winter and it was snowing. You loved snow. Both of you were outside in the middle of a snowball battle. He was defeating you so you took out a white flag, as a symbol of surrender while he was smiling at you.

“Captain America defeating (Your superhero nickname), I am going to post this” Tony said while taking a picture. None of you heard him because you were lost into each other's eyes. That was the moment that he realised you were the one. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to marry, have a family. You were the one who he owed a dance to.

* * *

Steve woke up at the sound of Tony's voice.

“We might have her location” Tony said and Steve jumped out of the bed.

“Suit up then” He said, grabbing his shield.

The team arrived at an abandoned building. Outside it looked in ruins, but appearances were foolish. They took down the HYDRAs agents way too easy but in the desperation of finding you they didn’t care. After defeating those agents they searched in every single room to find you but you didn't seem to be there. 

Steve entered the last room to check. He saw the damned chair, but you weren't on it. Suddenly, he felt something in his neck, but before he could react, his knees fell to the ground and his conscience with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
